Core B will be part of a multi-tiered expression analysis core set up to support all four projects of the PPG. We have been successful in our effort to develop an expression profiling resource at our center. In collaboration with Rick Young at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Aviv Regev at the Broad Institute of Genetics and Genomics, we have developed technologies to undertake multiplex expression profiling using newly acquired Nanostring nCounter technologies. With the support from MIT and the Broad Institute, our expression Core has the know-how, technologies, resources and analytical skills to support the research projects of this PPG. The Core allows for multiplex expression analysis of up to 500 genes in a single RNA sample using a recently acquired Nanostring nCounter, which saves time and materials. Furthermore, Nanostring nCounter technology is particularly suited for expression analysis of rare cells present or infiltrating into the CNS. The core has been set up so that expression data obtained from different projects and cell types can be readily analyzed and compared. The major aim of the core is undertake multiplexed gene expression profiling using Nanostring nCounter technologies.